How we cope with the madness
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: After gentarou's inner darkness was unleashed, miu tries to cope with the madness she witnessed. Joining her as she struggles with the trauma of losing a friend like fourze are Kamen riders g3, meteor, 555, and blade. This sequel to who we are in the dark will answer another question, and shed some light on a devastating new mystery.
1. Yet another prologue

There she was, sitting on the other side of makoto hikawa who was pounding her with questions.

"Come on miu, we've been trying at this for months now! Now, whatever happened to Kamen rider Fourze?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what happened between us. You've been trying to figure this out, and you're Kamen rider g3!"

It had indeed been months since gentarou became a freak, and the organization known as SAUL was trying to find out what had happened to the once friendly man. But whilst jk was in no mood for questions, and ryusei was too depressed but decided to come anyway. Miu felt like the Kamen rider club was falling to pieces, and that was no lie at all.

NEXT TIME: THE GATHERING


	2. Why fate disgraced miu

Miu was back in her house, but she was not alone. Ryusei, makoto, kazuma, and takumi were with her, but they had different motives. Takumi wanted to be sure that miu was protected, and safe from harm. Kazuma wanted to stay and talk about the dilemma miu was facing, and many others. Ryusei, he just wanted to hang out with miu. Makoto just kept trying to get miu to help SAUL find gentarou, he wanted nothing else to do with her, nor the other boys in the room.

"Come on miu, I've been trying at this for hours, where's gentarou?"

"Why should I trust you, you might kill him."

"Yeah makoto, he's our friend, and you're never gonna lay a finger on him!"

"I see I'm getting nowhere with this, I'll see you another time."

As makoto and the other two boys left, Ryusei stayed to try and cheer up miu. However, hanzo realized that anything SAUL was involved in could topple his criminal empire if they found out what his involvement was.

"Looks like g3 and the rest of SAUL needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Agreed mimi, but our abandoned apartment surprise is still on for Thursday night?"

"Yes sir."

Just what kind of plan does hanzo have to cover his tracks, can makoto stop it from happening, and will miu get caught up in another one of hanzo's dark webs? Stay tuned, the real tragedy has yet to commence!


	3. When meteor knew miu

Kamen rider meteor was just heading back to miu's house, and he was ready to see how she was doing. But g3 had other ideas, namely finding out where gentarou was before something bad happened.

"Outta my way makoto, I've got to check on her!"

"Ugh, I was just going to ask her where gentarou is. But since you play second fiddle to him, I guess I could ask you."

"That's not gonna happen, I'm not going to tell you anything!"

So whilst g3 left empty handed, meteor decided to stay transformed to really cheer her up. And as he arrived, she was more than happy to see him!

"I'm glad you came over ryusei, things still aren't the same without gentarou."

"I know, he hasn't called you about where he is?"

"No, not at all."

How sweet, but while they bond, hanzo's secret plan is still underway. Will anybody be able to stop it from going on ahead of schedule? Stay tuned, nobody's outta this problem yet!


	4. Blade's edge

He knew what she was facing, knew how bad g3 wanted to find gentarou before another tragedy occurred, and knew how much he meant to her. So why was he worried about miu, why did he suddenly feel bad for her? Kamen rider blade tried to push those worries all aside from his mind, but they didn't really want to go away! This made Kenzari want to find miu and get back on life, like it used to be. And he knew just how to get there, and what to do.

"Miu, I've got to talk to you right now!"

"Kenzari, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just worried about you miu, I'm afraid that something bad might happen to you!"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me, ryusei will see to that."

Maybe, maybe not. But with hanzo's secret plan, there's no telling what will happen to miu. Will g3, blade, meteor, and faiz unite as one to expose this evil deed? Stay tuned, Japan's not outta the woods yet!


	5. Dial 555 for revelation

Takumi was just passing through a street corner on his way to see miu, when he saw something that would make sense in a way.

"So, is everything in place for the night?"

"Yes sir, we've got the explosive device at room sixty-three of the abandoned apartment complex."

"Good, is it easy to de-fuse?"

"It's impossible to do so, not with its complicated design."

"Impressive job boys, but still, who would have enough evidence to suggest that this is my doing?"

"Aw, nobody cares about a single explosive."

"The Kamen riders fight against monsters, they don't care about any bombs."

Takumi couldn't help but agree with that man, how would he and the other three riders figure this out in time?

"If that's the case, then tomorrow night, the bomb goes off!"

Oh dear, Takumi might really need to tell his friends about this scheme. But how will they stop it from happening, when it's already set to begin. Stay tuned, this may never end well!


	6. G3's pressure push

Wednesday morning, only one day before hanzo's secret plan came to fruition. But makoto wasn't noticing that something was up, he was with the other three boys and miu. Whilst ryusei tried to tell him to leave miu alone, Takumi and Kenzari tried to calm her down as best as they could. But for miu, the boys weren't helping her relax after gentarou's disappearance. But as she was worrying about fourze, tomoko had proposed to her ex-boyfriend shun right under her nose!

"Stop! That's enough! All of you, get outta my house, now! Out, out, out!

"But miu, I haven't even asked you anything yet."

"Out, out, out!"

Ouch, hopefully things won't get worse for everyone involved. Stay tuned, the countdown to destruction will soon begin!


	7. Miu's fall from goodness

Thursday night, the time had come. The bomb was set for twenty-one minutes, just enough time for destiny to take its course. Makoto was walking around the abandoned apartment when he heard a beeping sound coming from room sixty-three, he knew that it was a bomb making that sound.

"I gotta tell the rest of the boys about this, they have to know about this. Oh, but they won't believe me, but I've got to try!"

Meanwhile, miu was planning to leave her house after everything that had occurred. Aside from missing gentarou, there was one thing in particular that made her want to do this.

Miu: I'm so tired of pretending Where's my happy ending? I followed all the rules I drew inside the lines I never asked for anything that wasn't mine I waited patiently for my time But when it finally came He called her name And now I feel this overwhelming pain I mean, it's in my veins I mean, it's in my brain My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame I know exactly who to blame I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I'd be the Queen And there's no in-between Cause if I can't have that Then I will be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the Queen

As miu began to leave, she noticed that ryusei had dropped a zoidarts switch and picked it up. It pulsed with the aura of a scorpion, and kept pulsing as she left. Meanwhile, makoto had already found out that takumi knew about the bomb, and told Kenzari and ryusei about what was soon to occur. But as they rushed to de-fuse that bomb, miu continues her road of shame. She didn't know that she was in room sixty-three, or that things were about to change!

Miu: Being nice was my past time But I've been hurt for the last time And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me The anger burns my skin, third-degree Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea There's nobody getting close to me They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen Your nightmare is my dream Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes I never thought of myself as mean I always thought that I'd be the Queen And there's no in-between Cause if I can't have that Then I will be the leader of the dark And the bad Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the Queen of Mean

As she locked the door, she heard a voice from the switch calling her name. But the boys were still on the way to the room, they just had to go through the stairs.

Miu: Something's pulling me It's so magnetic My body is moving Unsure where I'm headed All of my senses have left me defenseless This darkness around me Is promising vengeance The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive There's nothing to lose When you're lonely and friendless So my only interest is showing this princess That I am the Queen And my reign will be endless!

BOOM! And it was there, that takumi realized they were too late! It was there, that kenzari realized he failed to protect miu. It was there, that ryusei realized he'd dropped a zoidarts switch. And it was there, that makoto saw what the explosion and activating the switch had done. It created another hybrid freak, one half had miu, but the other was the body of a scorpion zoidarts!

Miu: I want what I deserve I want to rule the world Sit back and watch them learn It's finally my turn If they want a villain for a Queen I'm gonna be one that they've never seen I'll show them what it means Now that I am that I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad 'Cause the devil's on my shoulder Where the angels used to be And he's calling me the Queen of Mean

She soon rushed over to where gentarou was, inside the darkest cave there ever was! They both knew hanzo was the one behind their new bodies, and when he asked what she wanted.

Miu: I want what I deserve!


	8. Epilogue: city in panic mode

After the bomb went off, the people of japan realized that there was now two freaks among them. Makoto was berated by his boss for failing to realize that there was something else going on, he continued to live with the shame afterward. Kenzari went back to his hometown, where he was seen breaking down in tears for failing to protect miu from danger. As for takumi, he couldn't care less if this was his fault or someone else's fault! And ryusei, he had the weight of losing two of his best friends haunt him as he slept for many nights afterward. And as for gentarou and miu, they started a crime wave that they hoped would catch hanzo's attention. And you know what, it did!

THE END!


End file.
